


[Podfic] 'Tis not too late (to seek a newer world)

by watery_weasel



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_weasel/pseuds/watery_weasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is Grantaire's cause. That night, he feels himself a ragged banner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 'Tis not too late (to seek a newer world)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ['Tis not too late (to seek a newer world)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/615345) by [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark). 



**Title:** 'Tis not too late (to seek a newer world)

**Author:** Ark

**Reader:** Wateryweasel

**Length:** 14:10

[[T E X T]](615345)

[{D O W N L O A D}](http://www.mediafire.com/?g008v5vqft3ioo8)


End file.
